Frost my Heart
by Valentine M
Summary: The story of how Jack Frost fell in love with a dancer and had to make a choice. Will Jack lose his love before it ever has a chance? Or will he break all the rules to save her life? JackxOC AU or post SC3 2shot unless you guys say more! Rating may go up!
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of how Jack Frost fell in love with a dancer and how he watched her go. Will Jack lose his love before it ever really has a chance? Or will he break all the rules to save her life? JackxOC AU or post SC3

Frost My Heart

When it snows at night

My worlds in black and white

And all the grey is saved for another day

When rain might make trouble stay

Or sun shows true color no one wants to see

From these awful truths I flee

Running from a fight

Fleeing from the coming light

But in my dreams we'll meet again

And our story won't have to end

If you'll chill my dull reality

Keep forever cool my serenity

Today I won't have to fall apart

If you'll just Frost my Heart…

In light of the beautiful and slightly unexpected Christmas… *uh "Frostmas" snow I discovered Christmas morning and begged for Christmas Eve, I thought it was only appropriate for me to just give in already and write a one-shot starter for a Jack fic.

When I say 'one-shot starter' I mean that this can stand alone but there's a story behind it all and if anyone wants to hear it just let me know and I'll continue. But I don't want to write a longer story that no ones going to read as much as I adore Mr. Frost.

Thanks all and please enjoy

Oh yes, I don't own Jack… haha don't we all wish though?

Xxx

Jack sat with his scissors, snipping away at the soft ice. Crafting from scratch millions of elegant snowflakes. Jack was, by birth and certainly by trade, a troublemaker, a flirt and a bit of a deviant. However he wasn't frozen solid and though it could certainly seem he was a man of ice and snow the nymph did indeed have a heart. And because he had one of those and because it beat in rhythm with his soul he cut these snowflakes, these very special snowflakes.

He put a great deal of time into his work, Jack did, but every year he made one _perfect_ snow. Yes the others were beautiful and slippery and we can sled and skate yay yay yay! …But those weren't _perfect_.

And now, here sits Jack Frost, snipping the perfect snowfall… for one more perfect smile… one more time.

He sighed and for a moment paused, running his light finger over the scissor blade, tracing the glittering silver, pressing his finger against it. Curiosity overwhelming him as usual. He pressed harder and harder on the razor tip of the scissor and winced a bit but nothing more. No rip, no tear, no pain really.

Immortality eh?

Jack examined his skin, screwed up his mouth and in an instant jammed the scissors into his hand.

"OH SILVER B- Hey that doesn't hurt… well what gives?" Jack noticed the lack of pain and recomposed himself. "Oh, silly silly Frost you can't use these scissors… some experiment…" he sat them in his lap by the snowflakes-in-progress.

"Concepts the same though…no pain no… nothing."

He imagined her dancing through the snow, her figure graceful, then her slim legs giving out. She was in pain. He couldn't feel a thing.

"I'll live forever…." He murmured, his deep eyes following the lines of his undamaged hand. This usually excited him, _immortality_, it brightened his spirits, but not today.

Not while he made Holly's snowflakes.

Holly Holly Holly. Holly won't live forever. Which was why, as he reminded himself, and taking up the scissors again for their appropriate use… he was making those millions of perfect snowflakes. Because as long as it was up to him she was going to have a perfect Christmas every year.

He had been reminded of her delicate mortality only this afternoon as he watched her laying there, his strong girl, thin and glassy on the white sheets in her sudden weakness. The brevity of human existence wasn't something that crossed his mind everyday, not even every year. He never really realized how fragile they were until he watched her slip and crumple. That's why you don't interact with them… that's why you don't know their names… Mother Nature was right… he'd never really admit it though.

In his mind he saw her. Standing in the snow, her red coat dragging the ground, the flakes on her eyelashes, her face blushed in the chill. She was gliding though the snow in the park, the dusk surrounding her image. He remembered she yelled and tripped fully, tumbling to the ground as a large yellow dog raced past her.

Jack Frost had loved a thousand women in his time, French girls, Swedish girls, Irish girls, Americans, and even the occasional Australian babe… but none of them were Holly. They were beautiful, exotic, models, actresses… but they didn't fill the space… they were one night, one week then kaput. Holly Bellamy was a different case, he was almost scared of her; she made him feel… all gushy inside. Ticklish.

He chuckled to himself at the memory. She had rolled over, after the big dog had knocked the wind out of her , leapt up and ran after her pooch whose entire body wiggled in excitement for a game of chase. They ran over the bridge, around the pines and she had screamed and sworn loudly as she laughed and threw messy snowballs in the general direction of her four-legged friend. Until, the graceful human girl had taken a tumble into the fluffy powder.

"Horrid horrid dog!" She had screamed and her pup yipped playfully.

But then she rolled over and laid still, content to remain there in the icy embrace of the accumulation. Jack had been watching her spectacle, the tripping and the dog chasing, from various hiding spots and now she laid only feet from him as he held his breath behind a near fir tree. Of course he could disappear in a flash, but he seemed rooted. And he had peered around the tree to see her flat on the ground, licking the snow from her lips, her eyes closed, his ice cold heart fluttered for a moment. He wanted to leave his hiding place and go to lie beside her there. Lace his fingers with hers and fall asleep.

"Ah Jack." She whispered as she got to her feet.

His blood ran colder than usual.

She danced with an invisible partner in the thinner snow under the fir tree, twirling and swaying to a private tune. Her feet were graceful, years of practice could be seen in her toes as they danced up onto point for a moment before dipping back down. He wished he could hold her, and take that place the invisible man she held was occupying.

He had lost his heart to her watching her dance, and it was difficult for him to continue sliding around the base of the fir tree to stay out of sight. Not because she was moving too quickly… but he just wanted to sit still and watch her sway.

"You've outdone yourself again, I think…" she continued as Jack trembled "…This is the most beautiful the world can be. Don't you agree? All quiet and pure."

She stopped spinning. and was talking presumably to him.

Jack was stunned, his jaw dropped and he picked it back up. What… was he supposed to talk to her…? She hadn't seen him had she?

He needed a quick fix… he could always. THUMP. Jack had in a moment clapped a hand over his own mouth and smacked a heavy branch on the fir tree he was hiding under and she was dancing beneath. A huge clump of snow fell from the branches and landed in a heap on Holly.

"GHAAaa!" She managed to yell before being covered in snow.

Jack on the other hand couldn't contain himself and burst into laughter doubling over on the other side the tree.

"Jack!" Holly called from under the snow as his laughter washed over the landscape. "Jack Frost!" She yelled and brushed her long dark hair from her face.

He laughed lightly, his hand on the trunk of the fir to steady himself "Ah, humans…"

"Hey…" She was looking his way…

Right. With a snap of his fingers the winter spirit disappeared in a sparkle and a gush. He rolled onto his back as he rushed though the winter air as the wind itself. "Mmm." He folded his arms contentedly behind his head. "She almost caught me this time, that was too close." But he grinned like a cat anyhow.

He had watched her play in the snow since she was only child- and he had dumped snow on her pretty little head then too. Cute kid, pretty girl, beautiful young woman… maybe she could be his elf…

Back in his chair, with his scissors Jack Frost frowned and finished another perfect flake. If only it was that simple. Holly had grown and in a few years she was about to go to college, she was getting scholarships and letters, writing papers and reading textbooks… and still dancing. Jack smiled as he recalled a tiny Holly dancing in the ballet studio as the snow fell outside, Holly dancing under the tree in her red coat. And his tired grin fell as he recalled… the day she fell. It had been a sweet December, her first year in college. The first snowfall…

A fast poppy tune had been playing in the studio that evening, blaring over the speakers, a woman's over enhanced voiced cut in and out as the base quickened. Holly was drenched in sweat, her eyes trained on her instructor, a harsh looking woman with silvering hair pulled into a tight bun and half moon spectacles on her long nose.

The music cut out.

"Stop stop. You're starting over. I need _heart_. Where's the _passion_ girls? Huh?" She looked over them as if she didn't see the glittering sweat and heaving breaths, the shaking limbs. "From the top. One more time. Get it right, dance like you're escaping something- free your body. Here we go. Make it count. And two three four…"

The music cut on. From the top the electric tune buzzed. Holly looked up into the rafters though the skylight. It was snowing… it was only the 11th of December…

Jack had been slacking that afternoon and he had stopped by New York University in the evening as he tried to do as often as possible and sat in the rafters of the theater eating take away noodles as he watched Holly and the other dancers workout. Their faces were carved in stone, lips pulled back gasping for breath as they began… again.

It was almost cruel. Then again that's just how it was… if you wanted to be anybody. He supported that, wanting something- and he supported her. He'd always support Holly. His lips parted in an adoring grin. That's why he was there. Where were her friends anyhow? He tossed his hands up, nearly spilling his noodles. Worthless humans, couldn't count on them for a thing. Oh well. That's why she had him… sort of.

Holly focused even though she felt a familiar chill on her spine. She smiled. Her feet followed the opening steps mindlessly as the music snapped and clapped and her toes tapped. The song sped up and her body became involved, arms, shoulders stomach twisting and folding. She hated this song.

They hit the chorus, the dancer threw themselves into the thundering of their steps. Not even thinking but knowing where to move.

Jack leaned on the railing watching their bodies' snap and sway. He loved dance. Actually he loved to perform or watch at least. He snuck into Broadway shows as often as he had time to. The last thing he had seen was Wicked… he had actually seen that twice and loved it both times. But tonight he was in the mood for dance… And he had loved to watch Holly dance since she was little. Maybe he'd go see what was playing in the city after this… Mmm he slurped a noodle and though of the graceful dancers bodies on the big stage.

Then it happened.

As the woman's voice in the pop tune vibrated with the beat, the simple words moved with Holly as she went down.

Tonight we're goin' har har ha ha ha hard

Just like the world is ou ou our our our ours

We're tearin' it apart part pa pa pa part

You know we're superstars…We are who we are!

She stumbled, her body quivering with the words.

Jack froze the metal on the catwalk above in his grip.

Holly contorted her feet and pushed back up for only a moment dancing though the chorus, following the rhythm that had been beaten into her toes.

We're dancing like we're dumb dumb du du du dumb

Our bodies go numb numb nu nu nu numb

We'll be forever younggggg

She moved lifelessly dancing dumb, her body numb, and she collapsed to the floor, her feet finally failing her.

Around her the other dancers continued to move. She cursed her weakness as she crumpled. She couldn't fall. This was for finals this was for the rest of her _life_…

"Holly!" Jack had yelled from above but, thankfully, his voice had been drowned in the base. The winter wind howled in agony outside.

"Ms. Bellamy!" Her instructor snapped. "Get up or get out."

She quivered and pulled her hands under her, trying to push against the floor, trying to get back up.

"Ms. Bellamy?" Her instructors voice was softer. The music had stopped. The dancers had stopped. Jack was frozen solid above. Holly spit and coughed. It was red. "Someone call an ambulance!"

Jack nearly lost control above, he was a deep blue and his eyes were flashing dangerously. A storm was brewing- a blizzard in the making "How could that woman drive them to that extent? How could she work them like that?" Outside the situation was getting ugly. Dark clouds had gathered, lightning flashed in the skies and thunder rolled.

Back in his room he had left his chair and was pacing the floor now, the memory had motivated him to action of some sort and he snipped into the snowflake aggressively. Chiseling its little edges. He calmed for the next flake, though he couldn't stop his minds eye from picturing the paramedics as they lifted her onto a stretcher, as they put the oxygen to her mouth and nose. He had stood there, helpless to save her…

They had driven her to the hospital that night and put her in a small white-walled room all alone. He could only watch from a slim perch on the windows ledge as they had hooked her up to a million machines, and drawn some blood. Then they turned out the lights and the Doctor said something about some test results in the morning. She protested, said she had an exam at nine. He tried to reassure her, told her to rest and then turned off the lights.

"I wouldn't even think about it Frost." A deep and soft voice hissed.

"Think about w-" _he called me Frost_… The nymph's tone changed fully as he turned on the intruder. "How _rude_ to sneak up on someone like that, this is none of your business" he stumbled for a moment, his usual whit evading him in his frustration, watching Holly… "Take a hike." Was the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh Jack" the figure laughed. "Ooh no you haven't"

"Excuse me?" His narrowed icy eyes took in the sight of the Reaper, one of Grim's many minions. "You know what, no not 'excuse me' thanks very much, why don't you run along and… change out of that terrible dress, 'washed out grey' isn't exactly your color not to be _rude_ or anything."

The reaper only chuckled a bit. "Charming as usual Frost. I'm here to warn you Frost. Not one icicle in that room, not a chill, nothing, zip, zilch."

Feinting surprise Jack raised an icy eyebrow. "Mio? Heh, no, no, I have no interest in going in there, why would Jack Frost want to go sit in some dreary hospital room?" he smirked a bit, meeting the Reapers black gaze. "Nope..."

"Don't play coy with me Frost." The Reaper drawled. Laying a deathly thin finger on the glass, giving it a tap tap tap. "No interference."

"Or what? You can take my powers? Hmm No. What are you going to do? Force me to go shopping with you wherever you got that terrible tattered robe?" Jack scoffed at the Reaper.

"We play by different rules than your silly council Frost. Touch her and it's one thousand years of total darkness. Mother Nature won't save you, in fact I'm sure she'll think you've had it coming. I wouldn't be bold today if I was you." The Reaper hissed, adopting a more menacing tone before sliding through the window and into the little room.

'_Do something!' _his mind yelled. 'Save her…' but he didn't move, frozen in place as the Reaper leaned down and kissed the sleeping girls forehead. Frost's fist clenched against the glass. Coward.

The Reaper vanished and Holly had lived though the night; Jack had waited on the window, pacing the ledge and looking out over the snowy landscape he spent the night creating until the doctor came in with the results in the early morning. He watched Holly cry when the Doctor read them, covering her fair face with her hands and sobbing. The nurse had looked uncomfortable, she was young and clearly very new. She patted Holly on the back a little.

That was when Jack had gone. He couldn't stand it anymore, no more crying, no more hospital. He couldn't do it anymore. And now here he was, all locked away in his home clipping a million perfect snowflakes as if that would fix something. Jack wasn't distraught often, he didn't know what to do with himself, but one thing was certain, he wasn't strong enough to just stand there and watch his girl cry. _His girl._ 'Listen to yourself Jack… she's not your girl. She'll never be your girl.'

"Who am I kidding?" He muttered to no one in particular, because no one was there. He was lonesome as usual. Lonesome because he had nearly screwed up Christmas for oh the zillionth time and for the gabillionth time frozen too many things that didn't need freezing… like that rainforest… and St. Bart's in May… causing most of the other 'Legendaries' to completely resent him. Looking back on it freezing the beaches at St. Bart's hadn't been the smoothest plan he'd ever had.

"You're kidding yourself you daft nymph." He replied… to himself… "You don't have the guts to go after her. You coward."

He was going to lose Holly Bellamy. He had heard what the Doctor said… he said Leukemia. Leukemia. Not too many humans lived for very long being sick like that. Not if they were diagnosed so late and so… so suddenly. It was all so sudden. One minute she was light on her toes, the next she was laid hard to the ground.

"I'm no coward." He muttered.

Jack didn't really understand it. He didn't usually bother with human illness, just wasn't something he was game for or that concerned him… he loved their politics, their music, the cultures… but, never had he bothered with their deaths.

"You're full of cold air Frost." He snapped at himself. "You put on a fantastic show but at the end of the day you're out to save your own skin."

Was this his answer then? Cutting a million perfect snowflakes was the great Jack Frosts answer to loss? He looked at the flakes, at the scissors. Apparently it was. So this was grieving… odd.

"Who's grieving? She's not dead. She's sick and she needs you." Jack stopped cutting, and lent an ear to that bold side of his personality.

"I'm walking out on her… she's not even mine and I'm walking out on her. Actually, I just did. I just walked out on her because I was-" He had to sit. He didn't usually listen to this side of himself that offered 'constructive criticism.' Jack was usually more than happy to silence the 'conscience.' It was usually just a picky notorious do-gooder that tried to ruin his schemes, but, tonight it seemed as if it was trying to help him concoct one. Interesting twist… funny what good intentions can come up with.

"I'm listening" he murmured to himself.

Alright well... didn't go exactly where I thought it would, haha, they're always longer than I expect. I actually think there will be another chapter just to finish this up, but please do let me know if you like it and would like to see it go further than one more chapter!

Thanks thanks! =)


	2. Chapter 2

Frost my Heart: Ch II

Thanks to bagelfluff and Another Dilettante for the encouraging reviews, for now I know that there will at least be this chapter so enjoy! …but I'm starting to think I'd like to write more. Haha.

This is from Holly's point of view with a few little insights from our dear Mr. Frost. There'sa bit more real interaction in this chapter too.

Still don't own Jack… *sadface

Xxx

And now this could be the last step you'll ever take

You only begin to hear the music when you've strayed too far away

I don't care about the rules they make

You can only live forever if you listen close to the words I say

Disregard the accident and the spills we'll take

Close your eyes and forget, forever, what happened yesterday.

Xxx

There was a cool serenity in the heavens as Holly inhaled, filling her nose and lungs with the sweet lush air of the forest. At least it smelled like she was in a forest, it was completely black and all she could detect was pine and the dampness of the dirt. She opened her eyes slowly. It was indeed a forest, the trees were majestic, towering above her, deep green and fresh. All of the pain was gone and she was laying flat on the mature dirtied floor under the evergreens, she examined her arms touched her face, wiggled her fingers, nothing. Nothing.

She got to her feet lithely, they didn't hurt and all of the marking and blisters had disappeared. Those blisters and scars that had been on her feet forever were just…gone, how odd. She raised herself to her toes gingerly, but still no pain, she lifted her body, resting her weight on the balls of her feet before rising fully once again. Mmm… she smiled contentedly as she became happily weightless for a moment.

She walked her body around in a tight circle, stretching her arms and stomach as she bent. She could have sworn she hadn't been here before… but the notion seemed somehow irrelevant as she moved herself peacefully, the light wind in her dark hair, she scent of the evergreens and the comfort of the perfect shade lavishing her healthy form. Why question such a wonderful place? It was something like heaven should be or the beyond.

"Holly…"

It seemed she wasn't alone, though the voice came from several directions all at once, from the mouth of the forest itself, like a bell or a chime in the morning air. It was a whisper in the very needles of the firs, then a low hissing sound and the sound grew.

"Holly Bellamy."

She couldn't find her voice, she couldn't truly. She reached to her throat and grasp it she felt around her face her lips her jaw, nothing abnormal just no sound not even a tickle in her chest. The wind picked up and darkness seemed to fall rapidly on the forest, a smoky sort of dusk slipped through the woods, racing towards her. She felt it all around.

She might have cried out if she could have made a sound.

Almost as quickly as her dark lashes fluttered the tranquility of the forest transformed and the trees about her seemed to compose a woeful and encompassing cloak, a large and frightful darkness. It bore down on her, slowly descending into its place on all sides, from her rooted spot Holly watched as tendrils of the smoky fog-like substance drew nearer and spun in slow motion about her body. Dancing to their own tune as they, before her very eyes, formed a lonesome figure.

He was a shadow in human form and moved slowly as of not to startle her. He raised a single limb and she found her feet rooted in place her body simply couldn't move as her mind screamed and clamored tearing at the wall of her subconscious _run Run RUN_. She instead lifted her arms to hide her face from the shadow man. And to her surprise, he paused.

"Fear not" the same voice hissed from everywhere, every tree and needle… and the shadow man. "Fear not."

Xxx

Jack Frost threw open the door and disappeared in an instant, deteriorating momentarily into the snow and winter wind. He had done something rather rare for him and was only hoping now that he wasn't running too late. For the first time in centuries Jack had entertained the gallant voice he mostly kept locked away in the far back of his mind, for, usually, very good cause. But today he reasoned, he was going to get what he wanted despite his noble intentions. He grinned, total expulsion from the Council of Legendary Figures, a thousand years of darkness, and the possibility of utter and complete female rejection awaited him in New York.

He was fully aware of the fate that awaited him if he meddled in the life of one Holly Bellamy, and all he could do was grin and fly faster.

His childlike smile broadened as he shot through the clouds moving almost as the light did. How could she reject such a catch? He chuckled at the thought. He was Jack Frost, _The_ Jack Frost, and she wouldn't soon forget it… if he made it in time. Oh, and didn't run into the Reaper. So many things riding on your devastating good looks today Jack, flash a smile, wow the girl and beat the baddie. He shrugged. Well, that was all a bit heroic for his taste, in his plan she had no choice and the 'baddie' was avoided. He was kidnapping her. Being heroic sounded like too much work.

Xxx

Holly lowered her arms, and peered curiously at the figure that had paused respectfully before her. Her murky eyes flickered and surveyed the… apparition in the trees. She relaxed her muscles and breathed deeply, something, smelled lovely, it was lavender and rainwater and another pleasant note magical to her senses that was intoxicating to speak mildly. The little figure took her moment of peace to advance.

"Breathe me." His little hand of smoke and darkness brushed her cheek and to her surprise bore weight and texture. Soft as silk but heavy as velvet she wanted to lean into his touch, so she did. "Fear not" he repeated "Fear not. Sleep."

Sleep. Yes. How wonderful.

As she leaned into his intoxicating touch she felt a jerk and a shake, then a terrible cold. Once again her body ached and her head throbbed. She was freezing and when she looked to her feet they were swollen and blistered once more, smattered with blood. "Stop it! Please stop it you're hurting me please!" She fell to her knees, begging the little creature to release her. Every pain was returning to her at abruptly, crawling though her consciousness and she was weak once again.

"Fear not!" it cried "I shall never pain you, come come follow me quickly!" it beckoned with its shadow hand "Fear not! Follow me home!"

She was moments away from reaching to him when a voice cut through the forest.

"Holly! Wake up wake up Holly it's a dream it's dr-"

The figure screeched, a near deafening note, and faded, dragging with him the scene of the forest. It rushed from her and left a vast terrible whiteness. A hole opened in the white space, a little hole to the world and the little hole grew.

The sight before her was dark and it took Holly a moment to realize that she was indeed back in the hospital room, she sat up quickly but instantly regretted her action, wincing at the pain shooting through her body. She squeezed shut her eyes blocking out the hurt and she rocked for a moment in and effort to forget the prickling pain. So this was humanity? She shook her head, trying to shut out the room, trying in vain to return to the forest. She'd take that shadows hand any day.

Cold hands were on her instantly and the voice she had heard calling for her to wake up was speaking. "Shhh stay still, just relax for a minute relax Holly, relax. Its just me." He was freezing. "Look at me, come on look at me, we don't have a lot of time." His voice was familiar, so familiar- rich and sultry but cold as ice.

She steadied her breathing, relaxing as instructed and felt the pain melt. Her face relaxed and she released the strangle hold she had unknowingly had on the icy figures hand. It was so familiar. She opened her eyes slowly to see at first the darkness of the room, but as they adjusted to the lack of light she saw not inches from her face the man from her daydreams. She recognized him instantly. Jack Frost.

"You're not going to scream are you?" He half whispered, his hand hovering near her chin, obviously ready to silence her if necessary.

She shook her head, surveying him slowly_. _'You certainly look like a Jack Frost… Jack Frost! Who am I kidding, I'm losing it, Bellamy you're going insane. I have to get out of this hospital before my dreams make me crazy.' She looked in his deep cool eyes. 'He's just a figment.'She had to remind herself. 'There are no winter fairies.'

"No? No screaming?" he raised and icy eyebrow and waited for a moment. "Ok." He exhaled in relief. "We don't have much time, lets go, put your hands on my shoulders." He motioned for her to take a hold of his jacket but she didn't move.

"Holly!" He snapped falling to his knees beside the bed.

She felt like she was going into shock. Jack Frost was kneeling beside her hospital bed. She just escaped or… was just rescued from the Grim? She raised her hands to her head, shoving her fingers into her thick hair.

"Stop it." He grabbed her hands and pulled them from her head. He grinned devilishly as her eyes widened at his perceptive action. "Yes, that's one of your little quirks. You pull out little individual hair when you're nervous. It's a little strange really." He reached up and plucked one from her head to prove the point. "Like. That." He tossed the long dark hair aside before rounding on her again and continuing. "But- before you go for your poor hair you enjoy twisting whatever earring is in that left ear right there." Ho nodded towards it before he reached forward with his free hand, the one that wasn't holding both of hers hostage, and pushed her thick hair back to look at her ear. "Hmm. You went for the hair this time because you're not wearing jewelry." He tucked the dark strands behind her ear and brought his cold hand back to hers. Then smirked triumphantly as if he had just proven himself quite real. "The earring thing it much more subtle, you should perhaps wear earrings more often."

Her mouth wasn't hanging open for long and her wide eyes quickly narrowed. "You're some sicko aren't you? Some sick stalker or something." She snatched her hands from him. "You- you're a real piece of work aren't you? Playing on someone's childhood fantasies."

His eyes sparkled. "You fantasized about me?" He grinned a bit and leaned back. Jack wasn't fazed. He certainly didn't expect her to believe him, she was a smart girl. She didn't _really_ believe in things like him. Nymphs. Besides, it would be so much more fun to show her. "And how narcissistic of you to instantly believe you had such a dazzling and dedicated stalker." His smile darkened as he stood. "Dedicated enough to figure out some way to do _this._"

"Don't tell me about 'narcissistic' you arrog-" She inhaled sharply. His frozen hands were pressed to her face, holding her cheeks. He was ice, not just chilly, he was frozen solid. His hands were blue, dark dark blue. Quicker than she could have caught, he swept down and pressed his mouth to hers. It wasn't soft or tender, the kiss was cold and numbing.

She held her lips tight shut… just as he hoped she would as much as he would have enjoyed a true kiss…

Her lips… her lips were freezing. His icy kiss numbed them and iced them.

He pulled away slowly. Regret apparent in his eyes, his skin had returned now to its normal subdued chill and he stroked her face gingerly with his knuckles, wishing that hadn't been their first technical kiss.

"Don't touch them." He chided as she raised her hand to her mouth.

She tried to talk but her lips wouldn't respond to the impulses carried from her brain though her nerves to tell this prick to to to… well he froze her lips. What a prick? She covered her eyes. This whole day had been way too much not to even mention tiring and confusing.

Jack became privately nervous as she retreated from him into the safety of her own arms. What was this? Was she crying? Had he upset her? He thought the conversation had been light… well until he froze her lips… and she accused him of being some obsessive mortal 'sicko' to use her word.

Her hands fell and rested professionally supporting her chin, resting on her knees that were hiding under the covers of her hospital bed. She looked up at him incredulously. She was literally speechless. He had known she would resent him for that one. He couldn't help but smile at her. She didn't return it. Maybe her mouth just wouldn't make a smile right now? Somehow he reasoned that even if it could he probably wouldn't be getting one.

A heavy shadow flashed across the far wall. Jacks heart skipped then nearly stopped. "Holly we have to go, don't hate me forever. I'm sure you'll hate me for a while… maybe a long while, but I'm going to save you I swear."

Xxx

Ok well that's the end for now… I suppose. I'd like to write more, but I'd prefer not to write it alone if ya know what I mean! ;) The quicker you all review the quicker we may have new chapters! I know its not Christmas anymore, but let the winter chill remind you of Jack.

I'm accepting any sort of ideas for this story too, seeing as I have a general 'plan' but plenty of room to work my way there. If any one wants Bernard flirtation or idk anything just let me know and I'll spice stuff up a good bit! Hahaha. Oh and be warned, if I keep writing the rating WILL go up. Mwahaha. There is sooo much I'm resisting right now.

Thanks thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Frost My Heart: Ch III

A/N: Hello all, firstly, sorry this chapter took so long. I'm applying for the honors program at my university, two internships this summer and I'm working on an article for our undergrad journal so I'm BUSYYY. X_x

However… haha. I'm happy to say that I've been captivated by Frost's devilish charm and will, because he's just so fantastic (and your reviews are motivating), be continuing this story… well… until its finished when ever that'll be. Haha. Along the way I'm totally open to any ideas or requests from you all, and I'd be more than happy to have some!

One more thing before we get started. I know we haven't heard much from Holly and Jack yet but let me know if you ever think Jacks out of character… Holly is supposed to be his 'weakness' of sorts but that doesn't change who he is, so please let me know if you feel you're reading a story about a nymph that isn't the fabulous Jack Frost!

For now… enjoy oh and as usual I don't own dear Jack… or anything from the Santa Clause for that matter ;)

Xxx

Jack had scooped her up roughly and made for the window. Behind them the shadow on the wall flickered a bit but remained otherwise still as they ran, seemingly watching them go calmly. Knowing, in his own dark little mind, that Holly Bellamy couldn't ever truly escape him, no matter where she ran, and that Jack Frost would pay the dark price for inconveniencing Grim. The Reaper flickered then disappeared.

"Hold still, I'm not going to hurt you." Jack was clutching a struggling Holly with one arm while wrenching the window open with the other. The night air rushed in on them as he pulled the glassy frame back and leapt lightly onto the ledge with the girl in his arms. He paused only a moment to contemplate their position. "I'm rescuing the fair maiden from certain misery and death locked away in her high tower… now we're about to leap from the window and escape…" He shook his head. "This has to be against my religion or something like that." He laughed loudly as he hugged her closer and stepped off the ledge.

Holly would have shrieked if her blue and frozen lips had the power, her deep eyes widened and she instantly halted her bombardment of Jack and threw her arms around his neck as they fell, sinking her nails into his back.

"At least I know this is completely against my contract." Jack joked to himself as he snapped his fingers, surrounding them in a gust of winter wind, moments later and only feet from the ground they disappeared in a flurry of flakes. "They're going to kill me… if they were mad about the cut outs in the malls last year… I don't even want to know how this is going to go over." He made a bit of a face and rolled his eyes at the utter absurdity of the whole hissy fit over his cardboard figures last Christmas. "_Upstaging of Santa Clause"_ he mocked Mother Nature's smooth earthy voice and cackled.

Scott Calvin wasn't one of Jack's closest pals or allies but he was human once and he had a human family, in fact Scott's family visited the pole often. Jack didn't know where else to go but to Scott, if anyone would understand it would be… Santa. If Scott put them out it was all lost. He felt Holly's soft hair in his hands and thought of the Reaper. No. He'd find another way. If Scott wouldn't help he'd find another way.

Holly's stomach was just now starting to settle from the sudden drop and she timidly opened her eyes only to find herself rushing though the night sky in a blur. She couldn't feel anything, she was feather light and cool. She knew though that there was something, someone, beside her in the wind, holding her she supposed. But she couldn't see a thing, it seemed that their bodies were perfectly transparent.

"This has to be a dream…" she tried to rationalize as they flew. "I'm dreaming of being rescued by… by a figment of my imagination." She looked down over a city as they passed over, marveling at the reality of it all. "Is that Stockholm? It looks like Stockholm…" she blinked. "God the doctor must have put me on good drugs… this is some funky dream." She inhaled deeply and relaxed her invisible form. "In that case I'm going to try to enjoy it."

Jack felt her relax and gave her a squeeze, resolving himself to enjoy their flight as well.

When the pair rematerialized they were only a few feet above the snowy ground and fell delicately to Earth as the wind dropped them. Jack held Holly tight, keeping her warm human body far from the frigid snowy landscape of the pole as he surveyed the scene. He rarely used this entrance. "Holly stop!"

She was stretching her bare toes towards the snow, sliding out of his protective grip.

"No no don't. You'll freeze you're not wea-" She reached up and placed a hand over his mouth, pressing her warm skin firmly to his cool lips, silencing his protests. Then she slid out if his embrace and landed softly on her feet in the fluffy North Pole snow. The powder up to her knees. She stepped away from him, removing her hand from his mouth and letting her head fall back, gazing up into the night sky, looking off the top of the world.

Her mind was all hers, this was her dream and she could stand in the freezing snow if she felt like it.

Jack had to resist picking her back up and glanced nervously at her feet in the snow, finally shoving his hands in his pockets to resist the urge to snatch her our of the drifts. He watched her standing there, surely freezing in her paper thin hospital gown and robe, her face turned heavenward, feet buried in the snow. He was getting impatient. Where was an elf? Wasn't there supposed to be a 'North Pole' up here or something? Punch in a code, go down, get some coco and see the fat man? Something like that?

"This is ridiculous… the service up here… I'm telling you they're not usually like this I have no idea what's wrong." He moved to go search for the pole. "When I ran this place it was much mo-" he paused, feeling a tug on his blazer. Holly's hand pulled earnestly on the velvet and as he looked to her face he saw a smile growing on her mouth. The first one he had seen so far. Her hand slid down the soft fabric and found his, holding it, she pulled him softly back to her. "Ok. The North Pole can wait." He murmured, walking back to her, his eyes trained on her form, watching the way the snow, his wintery creation powdered her dark hair and lashes.

She didn't look over, didn't meet his eyes, but her hand moved from where she held his, their fingers laced, back up the sleeve of his blazer, onto his shoulder and to his face. Her fingers rested under his chin and tilted his face towards the sky. "Oh." He commented as he took in the view. "Well yes, it's a rather lovely sky and over there that's the aurora borealis, look like a bunch of litt-" her fingers found his mouth and shushed him themselves. He glanced incredulously at her for a moment, how dare she 'shush' him he was only explaining… explaining the night sky. How do you do that? Explain the night sky?

He looked back up to where she was looking, trying to see what she saw out there. He furrowed his brow for a moment, watching the aurora, looking out into the Milky Way… then he looked back to Holly.

She glowed a little and noticing his questioning glance her face left the glittering sky and turned to him. Her pale skin had warmed and flushed despite the cold, she smiled and her dark eyes flashed wildly. What was happening? She was… fine she wasn't freezing. He didn't understand, was it some kind of magic? Was she some sort of nymph in disguise? That would explain so much…

Holly saw his curious face fall from the sky and return to hers. She smiled broadly, feeling a new rush of power and joy in her veins, what didn't he see? They were on top of the world! How had they gotten on top of the world? This must be the most beautiful dream she had ever had. Being whisked away from a hospital bed, a deaths bed, by the imaginary friend of her childhood to the most beautiful view the world offered. She didn't know how to feel in the face of so much beauty, she just wanted to cry out into the night and jump out of her skin.

"I live in the city… not just the city, New York City. I never see the stars. Not one. But here, here there are _millions_. Millions of dazzling stars. I just don't see them everyday… or well… ever actually." If she could have spoken this was what she would have said. But she was mute for the moment, words would do her no good.

Maybe this was what happened to a person right before they went to heaven or wherever we're supposed to go, she thought, trying to relax away from her inability to verbally communicate. Maybe this was it, she has passed some sort of 'test' in that forest and not gone with the shadow man. Maybe this was now 'heaven…' She shivered in excitement more than from the cold. Maybe she was already dead. If she was, it wasn't so terrible.

Jack still looked lost, his charming smile hung half spun on his lips, false as any she had ever seen. He didn't get it. He just didn't get it. They were standing on top of the world. Dream or not. Death or not. She sighed, realizing once again that her mouth was cold and useless. She jumped forward and grabbed the lapels on his jacket giving him a shake, throwing an arm around his shoulder and pointing him towards the night sky, opening her arms to the space before them. She wanted to scream out "Its all right in front of you! Here you are on the top of the world gazing off into the glittering expanse of the beyond and you're looking for a pole!"

She had one last idea. This was after all a dream. She hurried to move behind him and lightly placed her hands over his eyes.

"Holly" he laughed "This is all very cute and I'm thrilled you're so happy to be here but really you're going to freeze we have to get inside. I've seen people freeze, it's not pretty." He felt her shake her head into his back. "Ok ok I'll be still for you. Do your worst kid."

She waited only a moment before letting her hands slowly fall away and create blinders by his eyes so he could see nothing but the stars and the dazzling aurora. There was silence for a moment.

"You just want me to look up there?" He felt her nod into his back and so he looked, seeing everything in its place, as it should be. Pretty though… Behind him Holly rested her chin on his shoulder and took one of his hands, sensing his lack of understanding, she laid it flat out in front of him like a little stage and on his hand she walked her fingers about, making them dance and spin like little ballerinas. Then she pointed upwards with a finger-dancer. "They're dancing." He whispered for her. "Oh I see… they're dancing."

She sighed contentedly behind him, her warm breath washing over his ear. But now he couldn't stop looking. It was like he was seeing it all new and fresh. The aurora was a dancer and he couldn't take his eyes off of her as she twisted gracefully through the polar air. He'd come here each and every year for more years than he would care to mention and he never stopped to watch… this. Tonight he saw all of the stars for the first time since, since, he couldn't remember.

"I- Holly." She squeezed him tightly when she saw him glowing in understanding too. He turned around and pulled her close into his arms, at least blocking some of the icy wind from her still human body and she rested her head on his chest.

"If this is heaven… it sure is cold." She thought to herself "And if I'm dreaming I must have kicked the blankets off…" she grinned, positive that she was in a wonderful dream, be she alive or dead.

Something behind them cleared its throat very 'authoritatively.'

"Hello. Excuse me? Elficer Walt here. I need identifica-" The small child stopped short as he saw the unmistakable icy suit. "Ah." His voice darkened a little. "Frost."

Jack looked up, cool innocent eyes wide, to see the elf waiting. His demeanor darkened in a flash, Frost shot the guard a rather icy glare as he slowly let his arms fall from around Holly. "_Yea_, Mr. Frost to you, _elf_. Lets show a little respect hmm?" He snapped as he took Holly's hand and lead the now dumb struck young woman towards the cross looking Security Elf. "_And"_ Jack continued to berate the guard "what sort of service is this?" he motioned to the surroundings. "We've been waiting out here for at least fifteen minutes! Mmm?"

Walt knelt to retrieve the specially hidden North Pole with a scowl. "Fros-"

Jack darkened his glare.

"_Mr. Frost_." The elf seemed to be composing himself and reviewing his moral code in his head before he continued, teeth gritted. "I apologize for the wait." The North Pole rose before them and Walt entered the code.

"Better" Jack replied, his slick charm taking over once again. "You'll learn one day won't you?"

The elf just stared, reviewing his morals once again in his brain.

"Don't answer that." Jack laughed. "I'm just giving you a rough time _mi amigo_." Jack chuckled darkly and gave the elf a more than playful shove.

All the while Holly stood numbly, staring at the tiny person Jack Frost was bullying. It was like- like a little child. His cheeks sparkled and his large eyes shone brightly despite the scowl on his mouth. It, the child, whatever it was, was dressed in, well, Christmas colors. Reds and Greens, with a golden sash and a shinny police officers cap on his little head. She felt her hand reach out to touch it but thought better and redirected her wayward hand to her forehead, pushing her heavy bangs from her brow. She could have asked a million questions but seeing as she couldn't speak the little… adorable thing beat her to it.

"Who is this?" the Elficer asked, nodding to Holly suspiciously.

Jack could have snarled but, as usual, maintained his very cool cover. "Not really any of your business is it… Walt." He teased, poking the elf in the chest as the platform descended. The elf was about to protest. "I'm Jack Frost. Legendary figure…" he smiled self-righteously "I think we pass your little 'elf security check point.' Hmm?"

It was at that moment that Holly became deaf to the conversation between the elf and the Legendary Figure because the middle of a gargantuan toy workshop came slowly into view as they descended. Below hundreds more 'elves' were hurrying about, dragging behind them wrapping paper and ribbons of every color and design, braiding sprigs of holly into wreathes of all sizes and building thousands and thousands of toys. Every sort of toy she could imagine… well minus a few perhaps… but they might be down there too. Who knew? The snowy platform the three had been riding finally reached the work shop floor and Holly was speechless despite her still fully numbed mouth.

To her left she could vaguely hear Jack and the elf bickering about something… she heard the word 'human' but it didn't exactly register with her. She continued to take in the workshop silently until someone yelled rather loudly for Walt. The other elves all stopped in their little tracks and stared at a young man in a beret hiding dark curls who strode angrily towards the three of them muttering to himself.

"Why are we using the old sleigh entrance Walt?" The young man snapped as he neared. "The reason we stopped using it in the first place was because Every. Single. Time. we used that entrance the whole workshop got _blasted_ with polar air." The young man having finished his mini diatribe about cold air stopped in his track not even attempting to repress a look of mixed horror and loathing as his eyes settled on Jack Frost.

"Don't be so rude Bernard say 'hello' to my guest and I." Jack offered in a veneer of syrupy innocence, he could hardly hide his smile as he took in Bernard's expression. Frost's eyes glittered with malice. Holly looked him over. She hadn't seen him like this, so darkly malicious. Dangerous and teasing. His smiled flickered between dirty and unnerving.

"You…" Bernard stopped short, composing himself and settling on what the first appropriate question might be. "Does Santa know you're here?" he finally growled.

Jack stepped lightly from the platform approaching Bernard. "Nope." He grinned as Bernard fumed. "I'm sure the big guy isn't too slammed for a little visit though. As the spirit of winter I though I might need to drop by and make sure everything was running smooth." He paused for little effect.

"Frost. Santa can't possibly see you. Its December 13th we're going crazy up here!" he paused, tripping over his words before noticing her… the young woman in the short polka dotted robe. The human standing in Santa's workshop. It looked like Bernard was going to pass out, his face fell, void of emotion and his jaw hung listlessly as he stared at Holly. "No. no no no no. No."

"Barnaby." Jack started with a cool grin, attempting to redirect the head elf's sudden overflow of emotion at himself. "She's with me. We need to see Scott, got it? So why don't you run on and get him for us k?" Jack tried to make eye contact with Bernard, waved a hand in front of the elf's numbed eyes. "Barnaby. Bernard. HEY." The winter spirit snapped aggressively.

The head elf woke suddenly from his daze and let out a yelp as he noticed Jack standing mere feet from him. "No." was all he replied. Holding a hand up to Jack before trying to push past him to Holly.

But Jack slid in front of her and held his hands up protectively, a charming sleazy smile on his mouth. "Come on Barnaby."

"You brought a human to the NORTH POLE FROST." Bernard bellowed. The workshop went silent.

The young man in the beret had Holly's attention… "Human. Was that her? Was her dreaming dissolving into a nightmare?" She jumped as the child beside her took her hand and squeezed it. Holly looked down into its bright eyes. She squeezed the little things hand back. As Bernard fumed and Jack countered Holly felt her heart speed up, Jack dipped and put himself in between her and the young man that had started to yell. She felt herself becoming hot, as she looked around the colors of the workshop started to spin slowly, melting together in a most unnatural way. She wanted to scream but hadn't the power to make a sound. Her free hand tucked itself into her hair and she squeezed the little elf's fingers tightly with the other. Around her the argument continued. Holly shut her eyes, trying to stop the spinning colors.

"She's my guest or sorts Ber-"

"Guest? Guest! She's human! What about the SOS Frost? Do you not-"

"Of course I 'understand' remember _elf number one_, I was Santa myself once. I know the rules."

"Don't you _dare_ mention last year or I'll… I'll" Holly could hear the head elf Bernard's, voice rising dangerously.

But Jack just chuckled darkly. "What? You'll what? Shout at me Bernard? Annoy me to death? Stress me out beyond my comprehension? Please."

"I swear Frost I-" Bernard fell silent as another voice filled the workshop, it was a warm wholesome tone.

"Easy Easy you two. I hardly want to ask what the problem is." the voice cautioned wearily. Holly felt heavy steps nearing and took in a breath to calm her churning stomach as she succumbed to curiosity and opened her eyes slowly. Walking towards them was a truly a sight for sore eyes. It was, simply, a man that looked very very much… like Santa Clause. The actual Santa Clause. Not the drunks in the malls. He paused before reaching them, his sparkling eyes widening a bit at the sight of her. "Ok. Who's this boys? What's going on?"

Xxx

Oooh and I'm going to stop it there for now. Wow I really planned for this chapter to be longer but all the little details added up when I wrote it.

So, haha they're in the North Pole eh?

Also, I know I've had Holly entirely mute for the past chapter and a half but don't worry, she's going to get that voice of hers back soon. I promise, she not as much of a doll as she seems, trust me, the ever-devious Jack Frost is obsessed with her for a reason. ;) be patient with her.

Other than that, tell me what you think- if you're happy with Jack and be sure to let me know if you have any suggestions comments or questions!


	4. Chapter 4

Frost my Heart: Ch IV

A/N: Hello all, thanks to those of you who are reviewing, your comments are thoughtful and encouraging. Seeing as my classes will be starting updates may be coming a bit slower, and I do apologize. I also apologize for the wait on this chapter, I've been moving. Haha. This is a long one though, so at least you waited for something substantial!

Anyhow, enjoy the chapter, I don't own anything from the Santa Clause… damn. Lol.

Xxx

"Scott!" Jack gleefully greeted the man that _greatly_ resembled Santa Clause.

'Scott' looked confused for a moment, his eyes lingering on Holly as he addressed Jack. "Jack." He muttered and shook his head. "Jack!" Scott turned fully now to the Winter Spirit as if suddenly realizing his actual presence in the workshop.

"Santa" Bernard cut it. "I told him how busy we are, he knows what time of year it is, and and-" he couldn't seem to find the words to further describe the situation as he once again turned to Holly. She looked so innocent of all this. Bernard's face softened a bit. "And this!" he continued, motioning in Holly's direction.

Scott was momentarily ignoring his head elf and his large blue eyes flickered between Jack and Holly. 'I'm not going to get mad…' he told himself as he ran a hand through his thick white hair. "Ok" he said with a sigh, his eyes landing on Jack. "Explain Frost."

"What? Santa. It's simple! He brought a-"

"Bernard _please_." Scott pulled his hand across his neck in a slicing motion, meaning for the elf to shut it. Scott was hoping desperately that, somehow… the seemingly delirious girl could be convinced she was in 'Canada'.

"May I?" Jack inquired with a touch of impatience in his sweet tone. He cleared his throat before he began. "Santa, if we could." He eyed Bernard, "speak in private?"

Scott rolled his eyes. "Jack, I don't have time for this, I just don't."

Jack had opened his mouth for a retort when their conversation was interrupted by none other than Carol Claus. The lovely mother Christmas appeared behind her husband with a soft smile on her mouth and steaming coco in her hands. Jacks eyes flashed darkly for a moment as his plan began to materialize. Sweet Carol, that was the ticket. Her eyes moved around the room to each of them before finally landing on Holly. Perfect.

"Oh! Who's this Scott?" Always eager to see the face of a 'taller person' Carol darted from behind her husband as she spoke and moved briskly over to Holly, who was looking a bit frazzled; fighting exhaustion, her breath was becoming heavy and her face was now flushed from both exhaustion and a growing frustration.

As he watched the perfect situation unfold, completely unprovoked before him Jack grinned a little to himself. Motherly instinct- that's exactly what he needed to soften up old Santa. He just had to wait and let Carol make her own assessment of the current situation and of Holly. This was all strangely easy… He'd have to stay on his toes despite the excellent luck.

"I'm Carol" she introduced herself with a large warm smile and held her hand out to the awkwardly silent Holly.

Holly swallowed, praying her mouth would move for her, she extended her hand and offered Carol a small grin, apparently the little movement was all her literally petrified lips could manage. This was all so absurd. She couldn't take this awful silence anymore. Jack Frost was going to be sorry he'd kidnapped her, sorry he'd ever met her and sorry she was having such a wicked dream. Her mind raced. Then she spotted the steaming cup in Carol's hand. 'Play I cool Holly. Play it cool.'

"Oh, you're freezing" Carol gasped as she held tightly to Holly's hand, rubbing it for warmth that wouldn't come. "Oh dear… do you have a fever?" Carol pushed her hand under Holly's thick long bangs to feel her forehead. Holly glowered, but only a little. She had to get that cup… "You're burning up!" Carol exclaimed upon examination, worry washing over her motherly face.

Holly could do this, it was simple. She widened her large dark eyes and put as soft a smile as she could manage on her lips and pointed to Carols coco, then rubbed her throat, indicating how sore it was and how cold she felt. Pity card, play the pity card.

Jack panicked. He saw what she was playing at… cunning little vixen. Do something quick… "Carol she's lactose intolerant!" he shouted and grabbed Holly's outstretched hand before grinning very sheepishly at Mrs. Claus.

Carol stepped back, worried by Jack's rather strange outburst. "Oh…" she replied rather awkwardly before looking closely at Holly. "Does she… does she talk Jack? At all?"

Feeling her squirm in his grip Jack tightened his hold on Holly's forearm warningly. "She's umm, well she's shy…" Holly rolled her eyes behind him and wriggled again, trying to break away from him. "And…" He had to think of something quick… the situation was spinning out of his control rapidly. Leave it to Holly to destroy what was once a smooth and easy plan. Didn't she see it was all for her? He needed her trust, but there just wasn't time for that. 'Follow through Jack. Follow through.'

He lowered his voice and leaned into Carol "she's just a bit 'off' if you understand… doesn't know what's good for her. I tell you if she drank that coco she'd be- OWW!"

But he hadn't the time to finish his insulting fabrication because Holly had heard quite enough. She pushed the pain from her mind, took a deep inhalation for strength and kicked Jack as hard as she could in the shin. The effect was instant and just as she had desired.

Jack released her in surprise and in that moment Holly snatched the coco from Carols hand. She'd apologize later. Raising the hot mug to her lips she quickly downed as much of the sickeningly sweet liquid as she could. How she hated coco. But the warm thick liquid did its job and feeling was restored to her once numbed lips. She dropped the mug to the floor where it shattered and she began to cough, doubling over from the force, she held her sides as she sputtered. Her breath coming more and more shallow the longer she stood.

He was instantly at her side, catching her as she doubled over in another fit of coughs. She wanted to push him away, to stand on her own but she didn't have the power left. Today, tonight, whatever it was, she didn't care anymore, had been trying to say the least.

Carol stood, frozen in motion, shocked as she seemed to deliberate weather to help the young woman or to be completely alarmed by her outburst.

'Its all in your mind. All in your head Holly. You can stop the pain whenever you want to.' Holly shut out the world for a moment, focusing on composing herself. It was all about willpower, she could do it. Just breathe easy. In a few moments she evened out, and lifted her head, leaning on Jack only out of necessity. She was sweating. "I'm so… sorry." She spoke to Carol softly. "I had to. I'm sorry for, breaking your mug."

Jack glanced quickly at Holly with a flash of amused confusion. "You're sorry for breaking her _mug_?"

"Shut up." Holly snapped, with as much venom as she could muster, grasping his velvet blazer tightly for support.

"You shut up." He shook his head as he reached down and sweeping her tired feet from under her, scooped her up. "Well." He prompted looking pointedly at the roomful of startled elves along with Carol and Scott. "What?"

"Put me down." Holly demanded halfheartedly into his chest.

Jack ignored her and focused all of his attention on Carol, whose sweet eyes lay on Holly's feverish face. He tried to look calm, which was… difficulty naturally.

"Jack this is ridiculous! I just can't do this right now, I won't! I have limited time left until I have to ride the sleigh and you've kidnapped some poor human girl and brought her to the middle of my very busy workshop!" Scott was shaking his head in frustration as Jack stood silently. Waiting, waiting for what he was praying for. Patience wasn't one of his more 'polished' qualities but he was giving it his best shot. "Jack I'm going to have to as-"

"Scott." Carol spoke up timidly. "Please Scott." Those were the magic words Jack had been itching to hear.

Carol would do all of the talking. He knew he could never have convinced Santa on his own… not after… well. Ha. Everything. Several specific images flashed across his minds eye. Particularly the one of him hitting Scott in the head with a shovel last year while trying to take his job… They had never exactly gotten past that one… or the freezing of his family… or the terrible Christmas musical. _'North Pole, North Pole… pure gold North Pole.' _Jack maintained that his little tune was charming and catchy. Oh well…

Scott stopped mid breath and turned to his wife. "What…? " He looked over her large kind eyes and saw something he couldn't fight, the wetness of neat little tears forming by her lashes. "Carol… oh sweetheart don't anything but that Mrs. Claus." He put a comforting arm around her.

"I'm a mom now Scott. We have Buddy. I can see it. She's sick." She paused, fighting her tears for a moment. "She is isn't she Jack?" Everyone turned to him, waiting. Even Holly.

He had her. This was the moment. His icy eyes looked to no one else, only straight to Carol. "Yes."

Holly lay listlessly in his arms, powerless to flee, to escape this nightmare. The nightmare where she was sick. Where she was weak. She was sure when she woke up she would be at home… and perhaps late for her auditions. When she woke up this would have all been a dream, a terrible, terrible dream. Perhaps she had just gotten tired and had a fever in the night. Maybe it was just a little fever.

"I'm going to handle this tonight Scott. No questions. It's not me that's so busy. It's you. I'll take care of this." As she spoke Carol pushed past Santa and Bernard who had fallen silent at her resolved words. "Lets go upstairs for now." She whispered, walking by Jack and leading the way. "There are several very comfortable spare bedrooms just above the workshop."

Before following Carol Jack shot Bernard a rather nasty glance and then disappeared though the workshop behind Mrs. Claus.

"Well." Scott started, tugging nervously at his beard. "Looks like she said her piece."

Bernard flashed his brows in surprise. "What? Said her piece? What's that supposed to mean Santa? Are you… are you seriously going to just let him _stay_? He obviously has something up his sleeve, using some sick girl to weasel his way in here right in the middle of the Christmas rush!"

Scott sighed and looked his head elf in the eyes for a moment. "She said her piece Bernard. Means 'that's it.' No 'ifs' 'ands' or 'buts' about it. Finished."

Bernard seemed highly confused.

Scott shook his head and chuckled a little to himself. "You'll learn. You'll learn."

Across the workshop floor Holly was beginning to panic. She couldn't fall asleep. As much as she wanted to she couldn't. If she fell asleep she'd wake up in her bed- at home in her apartment. She was sure of it.

The three of them wound their way through the workshop, around the Naughty Nice Center, past the trains and dolls and up a large winding stare case, complete with ribbons, garland and tensile to a quieter floor overlooking the entire workshop on a long and spacious balcony. They followed a wide hall and Carol stopped by the first door, opening it.

Holly instantly perked up, leaning away from Jack's cool chest to get a clearer look at her accommodations for the evening. The room was large and beautiful, complete with an expansive rug covering most of the dark wood floor in colors of navy, ivory, gold and lush burgundy. The walls were painted a creamy peanut butter color and there were tall French windows leading out onto a small balcony. In the center of the room sat a stately oak four-poster covered in beige down comforters, just waiting for her to sink into it.

Carol smiled brightly seeing Holly paying attention and crossed the rug to pull the sheets back on the bed. "You like it?" she asked as she fluffed one of the big feather pillows. "This is my favorite guest bed room."

"This is beautiful. I… I don't know what to say really." She blushed a bit, taking in the details. But she couldn't stay. She couldn't. She had to wake up soon.

"I'm glad you finally like _something_." Jack quipped as he made his way over to the large bed and dumped her unceremoniously onto the pillow soft mattress. "I was beginning to think we had gotten off on the wrong foot." He continued with the same feigned callousness. "If you know what I'm saying." He grinned mockingly down at her, reaching to pull the comforter over her chilled and feverish body.

She stopped him, holding up her hand in mild protest. "Jack. Jack just, just stop it."

"Holly, now isn't the time to be _finky_." He offered with a giggle. "Lay do-"

She slipped out of his grip and pushed herself towards the headboard. "No. No Jack." She let out a yelp and dodged as he made a grab for her ankle. She did laugh a little, despite herself.

He was amused by her continued protests. He wanted everything to be ok but first he needed her to calm the hell down. Seriously. "Don't _evade_ me!" he snapped with a sly smile, standing up and planning his next play attack.

Holly couldn't help but grin. Only a little. This was all so absurd.

"Ah!" he shouted, pointing to her wildly and grabbing Carol by the shoulder, spinning her around. "Look, see" he spoke to Mrs. Claus while watching Holly attempt to cover her grin. "She smiles! Would you look at that Mrs. Claus? And isn't she adorable when she does hmm?"

Carol laughed her jolly laugh and looked Holly over. She looked much healthier with a little color to her cheeks. "A nice smile sure does go a long way." She commented. And it did. Even with her little grin, Holly seemed to light up.

"Oh for heavens sake!" Jack joked, and batted her hands away from her mouth. "Don't cover it up!" He leaned back and rested his hands on his hips, observing Holly's now actively smiling face. "I'm not going to have you being all 'gloom and doom obsessive workaholic in here.' Kapesh?"

'Workaholic…' the term struck a nerve with Holly. Class. Ballet. She had to get home. Her light grin faded and she slid down off of the pillow to sit at the edge of the bed. She sighed, holding in her frustrations. It wasn't Jack's fault. It was a dream. This was her fault. Her body's own weak fault for not waking up. She was the only one that could make it better. She could use his help though… she supposed. After all it was a dream, maybe he knew the way out… like the Cheshire Cat helped Alice in her wild dreams. Jack Frost as the Cheshire Cat. She shook her head, she could almost see the resemblance in their maniac smiles. "Jack, I need to wake up."

Jack, had momentarily disappeared to go rummaging in the closet, looking for something with Carol's help he replied from behind the slightly ajar door. "Don't be silly! You're quite awake!"

"No. Jack. Listen to me. I'm not awake…" There was a thud in the closet. "Are you listening to me?"

"I'm hanging on every loony word Starshine!"

Carol emerged from behind the door, a silky garment folded neatly over one arm. "I'm going to be very upset with whoever is in charge of housekeeping on this floor" she breathed. "Apparently someone thinks it's perfectly fine to shove every loose sleigh in there and just sweep all of the snow back. Not to mention this closet hasn't been weeded in ages. There are perfectly good Christmas trees growing and they're just overrun with ivy."

"I'm not being 'loony' I'm being serious." She yelled back to Jack before Carol's words registered with her. Weeded…? The closet? "…There are Christmas Trees in there?" Holly inquired as her jaw fell slightly and she peered towards the closet Jack was still rummaging through. Fever. She would bet a million that her fever was spiking.

"Oh. Well." Carol blushed. Holly didn't need to know about magical closets… "Just the fake ones dear. Fake fake fake. Haha. Anyhow they're all strewn about." Throwing her arms in the air to demonstrate she grinned at her quick cover and held what she had been carrying out to Holly. It was a silky green nightgown.

Holly bit her lip a little. She was running out of time. The night had to be coming to an end. She grinned nervously at Carol and accepted the gift. "Thank you. Again." She offered sheepishly.

"It has to be more comfortable than what you're wearing. Hospital gowns are so scratchy."

Holly's eyes narrowed. This was getting a little too real…

Carol giggled a little, "when I was about your age, maybe 20 or so, I got so stressed out with my freshman classes that I passes out in my shower and my roommate had to take me to the emergency room!" She shook her head. "I was furious. I had a test the next day."

Holly felt her fingers flexing against the sheets nervously. She unconsciously reached up and tucked them into her hair, twisting dark strands tightly around her fidgeting fingers. "You. You went to college. Where did you go?" Everything was getting too real. This psychotic fabrication was normalizing itself. That couldn't be good. Or. Maybe it was. Maybe she was waking up.

"Me? Oh I went to Bates. But I got my masters from Columbia." She seemed elated with their conversation. "You know, its not often that I get to discuss stuff like that. My college days and all you know. Living here in the North Pole, no one really gets that stuff."

The North Pole. The North Pole? Holly studied Carol intently. Before slipping off her robe. It was actually quite scratchy now that Carol mentioned it. She shivered a bit at its removal. "The North Pole. We're in the North Pole?"

Carol froze for a moment. Oops. She was at a loss. That one. That one just sort of slipped.

A loud SNAP was heard from the closet. "OW! I'm done. That's it. I draw the line at attacking mistletoe." Jack scoffed as he tripped out of the closet, not bothering to shake the snow from his icy jacket. He stopped cold and in midstride as his eyes fell on Carol and Holly. He couldn't suppress a wolfish grin. "Oh, you're changing I see." He cocked his head to the side disregarding any awareness of modesty.

"JACK!" Holly yelped and snatched the nightgown from Carol, covering herself.

Carol turned quickly, blushing herself at the situation and, seeing as she had done enough damage already she quickly removed herself from the situation. Sensing a coming argument she didn't really feel she had a place in. "I'm going to go get some coco. I'll just be right back. I think we could all use a drink." She hurried out. Leaving Holly to blush furiously as she pulled the covers over her legs.

"… Aren't you going to put it on?" Jack asked innocently, leaning against the large vanity.

"Aren't you going to turn around?" Holly snapped, her patience growing thinner by the second.

"You sure you don't need any help with that?"

"I'm quite capable" she sneered as she proceeded to don the garment while under the cover of the blankets. Girl tricks come in handy more often than ever expected.

"Oh." Jack snickered as he watched her contort herself under the sheets. "It seems you are." From across the room his eyes were deep blue and trained on hers.

Holly blushed deeply. "Enough."

"Lighten up mi niña bonita" he growled playfully. Sauntering towards her as she finally succeeded in dressing herself.

She pulled the sheets back and sat calmly with her legs crossed elegantly. "I don't find Spanish seductive in the least." She commented. "Doesn't do it for me. Try again."

Jack scoffed a little to himself. Spanish was _fun._ But of course she wouldn't like it… it was _fun_. "Vous êtes une femme difficile." He offered, knowing his French wasn't too terrible.

"Oh? I'm difficult hmm? Well 'bravo' monsieur." She grinned at him happily again, knowing she was about to ruin the mood irreversibly. "Jack. You have to take me home."

Xxx

Damn. She's not going to be swept away be his flirtations so easily. First things first though- translations.

mi niña bonita is, 'my beautiful girl' and Vous êtes une femme difficile is 'you are a difficult woman.' Haha.

Other than that I am sorry that this chapter took forever for me to finish! But hey, it's long. Let me know what you think of characters, situations, dialogues, and anything else you notice. As usual, I'm open to suggestions and criticisms. Can't wait to hear from you all and to get writing on this next chapter!


End file.
